Big Time Babies
by fictionlover94
Summary: "So for the next day we have to pretend this bag of flour is our baby," said Carlos, as he looked over at James, his partner. Camille looked excited from her seat and Jo smiled weakly. Meanwhile Katie is missing and bribing Jett to let her be his agent. Mrs. Knight hires somebody to help look for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi, so this is my second BTR story, and my first to be written like an episode. So this will go pretty fast and you can probably picture it happening in an episode. Let me know if something is a little weird or not and I'll fix it. **

**Summary: "So for the next day we have to pretend this bag of flour is our baby," said Carlos, as he looked over at James, his partner. Camille looked excited from her seat and Jo smiled weakly. Meanwhile Katie is missing and bribing Jett to let her be his agent. Mrs. Knight hires somebody to help look for her. **

"Congradulations class!" said Mrs. Collins smiling at her senior class students. "You're going to be parents for the next two days."

Everybody looked around at one another. Jo and Kendall shared a look and her mouth slightly a gap. The boys then all share a scared look mixed with confusion. What was going on? Slowly Logan raised his hand and everybody looked at him.

"Yes Logan?" said the pretty blond teacher to one of her favorite students.

"Is this assignment to include a fake baby to simmulate how well we are going to be parents. Such as diapering, feeding, and waking us up at 3 in the morning?" he asked his eyes wide at the idea. Hopefully he thought that they would get partners for this assignment. No way was he going to put up with taking care of a fake baby himself.

"Kind of, instead you're getting a flower sack-" she started by Mrs. Collins was soon interupted by Camille.

"Mrs. Collins did you make this assignment since you knew I was auditioning for Secret Mom?" she asked getting excited and thought she was going to be prepared for the audition.

"No, this is a required assignment for all health classes. So I want all of you to get a partner of the opposite sex-"

As soon as Mrs. Collins said that couples raced to get to each other. Kendall grabbed Jo's hand under the table and squeezed it. Camille had tackled Logan to the floor from her desk. Finally the chaos had finished only to see Carlos and James with no girl partner.

Mrs. Collins zeroed in on them and James looked panicked. The Jennifers had partners with some of the male leads from New Town High. Camille and Logan... Jo and Kendall... James started to feel himself scratching his head in awe so there was no girl desperately wanting to be his partner.

It took a moment for Carlos to register what was going on. He had never picked out a girl in this mess. Then he noticed that he was still standing next to James.

"James, Carlos, it seems that we have an uneven amount of boys and girls in this class. You two are going to have to be partners." She smiled at them tightly, hopefully they wouldn't argue.

"Fine, but I'm the male in this relationship," said James.

"YOU? It's obviously going to be me," argued Carlos. Then both of them were in a staring contest until Mrs. Collins spoke up once again.

"James you're the women and Carlos you're the man now sit back down!" she ordered and reluctantly everybody sat down. James looked offended to be called a female.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Mrs. Knight was busy looking for something to do. Until she realized that Katie was missing. Katie had told her that she was somewhere but didn't figure out when she was coming back, or where she even was. School had just got out for the day, but the boys had to stay for some special health assignment. So Mrs. Knight decided to find somebody to help her look for Katherine 'Katie' Alexa Knight.

"You," said Mrs. Knight focusing in on the new girl to the Palm Woods. The girl looked up from her iPod and looked at the redheaded women in front of her. The girl had wavy, frizzy, auburn hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes covered with glasses.

"Um my name is Parker," she said looking up at Mrs. Knight. "Can I help you?"

A group of girls that were sitting near her started to stare. Sure now they started to pay attention to her. A few of them were trying to tell her to walk away now, and fast. Instead she turned her focus back to Mrs. Knight.

"Have you seen a little girl walk by? I'm looking for my daughter Katie," asked Mrs. Knight and Parker only blinked. She shook her head no and decided to ask this women her question.

"Have you seen a guy a little bit taller then you, brown hair and brown eyes? He's my uncle Robert, I'll be staying with him for the month I guess..."

"Nope but I can help you find who you're looking for, and you can help me," bargined Mrs. Jennifer Knight. She had just seen Katie not to long ago but had NO clue where she had went. Mrs. Knight had tried to call her cellphone until she realized that it was plugged in, still charging. Nobody else was willing to help her for some reason.

Parker only put out her hand for a sealing handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are we going to name it?" asked Carlos setting their bag on the table. Jo and Camille had came to help brainstorm names. James found his comb and started to comb his hair staring at himself in the mirror. "And no we are not naming it after you. Besides we flipped the coin and got a girl."

"Jasmine then," said James now checking out his teeth in the mirror. Carlos sighed and started to write a list of names he actually wanted to name his 'kid.' Behind them came in Kendall and Jo talking about what to name it. Jo was holding the baby and Kendall was reading through the family care packet Mrs. Collins gave him. Then finally came Logan and Camille arguing over the sack of flour already.

Jo had went to the fridge to make a classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So Kendall I was thinking that we can name him after you," she said keeping an eye on the sack. James sent Carlos a look that said, why shouldn't we? Carlos rolled his eyes and glumly looked around at the fighting couple. Camille and Logan not only started to fight over a name but also where it was staying the night at.

"Give her to me!" said Camille and reached for her 'daughter.' Unsure exactly what happened next but the next thing the bag was flying through the air and everybody watched horrified and Camille started to run after it. Finally Logan registered what was happening and lunged for it before the baby reached the floor.

Finally he stood up holding the flour in his arms.

"You DROPPED our child! Do you know how messed up it's going to be?" said an angry Camille. Logan only looked at the sack of flour lovingly.

* * *

"Hi, are you Katie Knight?" asked Parker looking for the 14 year old girl that Mrs. Knight had described to her. At this Parker only had to roll her eyes. She was babysitting herself and other kids at that age. But she didn't have any control on how Mrs. Knight was raising her kids.

"Yes..." said Katie suspicious. How did this girl know her? The 14 year old looked down at her paper and happily sighed. It didn't matter she had yet another client, even if it was Jett. She had spent her afternoon convincing him to sign the legally binding paper.

Parker looked at her paper too curious herself.

"My name is Parker, um your mother had asked me to help her find you. Apparently she thought you were missing or something..." she looked unsure and pushed her glasses up her nose. Katie only rolled her eyes, how was it her fault that her mother wasn't listening to her?

She had came home from school to plug her phone in. Her mom was in the middle of sleeping through a Dr. Phil episode. Katie then proceeded to wake her mother up to tell her that she was going to be back by dinner. And that her phone was in the middle of charging. Mrs. Knight must have forgot because she went right back to sleep.

So Katie preceeded to tell her what happened. "But I don't want to go straight back home. Do you care to help me pull a small trick on my mom? You know to have her listen a little better?"

"Well what did you have in mind?"

**So I have a question regarding shipping in this story obviously Jendall and Lomille. As for James and Carlos I plan on there friendship and hints for Carlos/OC and James/Lucy. But if you think it would be better for a little slash let me know what you think. I've never written it before but I can have a go if you think I should.**


	3. Sabrina Lucy Diamond

**Okay so from this point on I'm going to have the subplot where it normally goes but focuses on one couple's struggle to 'take care of' a bag of flour. **

**James and Carlos **

"Okay so I picked a name for us!" said Carlos. He looked pretty excited at this and waited a dramatic pause for the name. But instead of his name coming out it was a completely different name out of James's.

"Yea, I pick Lucy," said James not looking up. "I figured it's a nice name, and my mom said I was going to be named that when I was born. That is if I was a girl and a beautiful girl I would be."

He shrugged and looked down at the book. It said that they had to flip a coin to determine hair, eye, and skin tone color. The heads was the male qualities and tails was the female qualities. So far the baby had James's skin tone, Carlos's black hair, and Carlos's brown eyes.

Also in the book was a way to feed the baby and how to diaper the bag. It was kind of weird that they had to pretend that this was an actual baby.

"We know a Lucy so it's not to uncommon, plus I like Lucy. Why not name it after her?" To Carlos this kind of hurt, why was James still talking about Lucy? She had already left the Palm Woods and only came back for the school. Of which was she had a partner in Jett, in that mad rush to get a partner.

Carlos did have one secret thought he did James as more then a good friend. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it played with a small tug on his heart. Maybe if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't be seeing boys as more then friends.

"Kinda wish we had the doll though, we could have bought a wig and everything-"

"James SHUT UP!" screamed out Carlos to the attractive member of the band. "You've gone on about Lucy and how you're going to pamper our baby. Take care of her while I write down on the 'birth certificate' that I want to name her.''

He paused for a moment trying to remember the name he had chosen. Was it Samantha, Shayleigh...?

"You mean the name Lucy," he said smiling and giving him a pen. Carlos grumbled and finally remembered the name. He wrote down the name Sabrina, the one he had originally picked out. Then remembering about compromise wrote down Lucy as the middle name.

James peeked over at the certificate. Sabrina?! It reminded him of the witch, but a very hot witch so it was okay. And Lucy was the middle name which he was happy about. So Sabrina Lucy Garcia, a perfectly good name.

"Aw buddy you made Lucy the middle name? Never less I like the full name it flows really well." James proceeded to give Carlos a half hug before pretending to change the diaper. They were provided a bandana to use to show that they had 'changed' a diaper.

* * *

Mrs. Knight looked confused as she went to the front desk. Katie and Parker were hiding behind a pillar watching the scene unfold. The had arranged a harmless prank on Mrs. Knight that involved Tyler.

"But Mrs. Knight I told you that you were supposed to baby sit me last night. I don't know why you weren't paying attention," he said and Katie gave him a thumbs up sign. Parker only covered her smile so she wasn't heard laughing.

"Listen Tyler, I need to find Katie and some brown haired, brown eyed guy for a girl I barely even know!" she said and realized that this was the same thing she did with Katie. She raced away before both girls could even come out. Now both of them were trying to catch up to Mrs. Knight.


	4. Hollie Olivia Mitchell

**Sorry about the lack of an update here's the next chapter! **

**Camille and Logan**

"Okay we have to be holding our baby for every minute," said Logan looking through the booklet that Mrs. Collins gave them. Upon hearing this Camille immediately grabbed their 'child' and held it. Camille smiled at the baby and then looked at Logan wondering what they had to do next.

"It also says that we cannot let anybody else touch the 'baby' or leave it with somebody. One of us has to call Mrs. Collins saying that they baby will not sleep between the times of 2 and 4 A.M. This is half of your letter grade if you don't do it. We need to turn in a 3 page paper by the end of day tomorrow at 3 sharp..."

Both of them looked at each other. This was a lot with dealing how to be a parent. 3 PAGED report? Seriously what was going through Mrs. Collins mind? No 17-year-old should go through this torture!

"So what do we name our daughter?" asked Camille looking at the sack. "I like Meghan-"

"No, no I hear that name way to often in Minnesota along with Emily, Samantha, and Ashley. How about a different name like-"

"Hollie!" said Camille her eyes shining bright. "Hollie Olivia Mitchell. You said not to long ago that you like the name Olivia."

Logan wrote it down quickly on a fake birth certificate and both Camille and Logan high fived careful for the baby in her other arm. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. So far, other then dropping the baby they hadn't had much trouble.

**Sorry about the short chapter but life has been in the way and this was what I had written.**


	5. Ronan Knight

**Sorry about the lack of an update here's the next chapter! **

**Kendall & Jo**

"Seriously Kendall what are we going to name him?" asked Jo holding the baby on her knee and gently bouncing it. She wasn't sure exactly what to name a sack of flour, but oh well.

"I like Nick," said Kendall. He wanted a manly name and NOT a unisex name. This was his son, but still a sack of flour at the same time. Jo shook her head, she knew way to many kids name Nick back in North Carolina.

In fact she knew that 4 of him were in her culinary arts class alone. She tried to think of a name.

"Maybe Oliver?" she said liking the way it sounded. Oliver Knight had a nice ring to it. This time Kendall shook his head, that wasn't good enough. Alright now he was overthinking everything. This was a stinking sack of flour!

"What about Andrew?" she said again putting the baby on the counter. They still had to read through the entire packet and name the baby and everything else that they hadn't yet already done. Again Kendall shook his head trying to think of something that sounded like a boy name. He was better off having a daughter and naming it after Jo. Her full name is Josephine Anne Taylor and it was perfect.

He sighed and saw Katie with Mrs. Knight and some random girl come in holding 3 corn dogs. James and Carlos were in the room and looked over at the 3 girls. Too bad Camille and Logan were in Camille's apartment. They could have probably helped name by now... That was when Jo gasped and nearly fell over. Katie was helping Parker make her cupcakes for when she found her uncle Robert.

And on the table was the little unnamed, unmarked, sack of flour opened.

"That was Ronan, Katie," shouted Kendall and desperately tried to pry the back of flour from Katie's grip. Jo looked a little taken a back Ronan Knight, she liked the sound of that. But the flour bag was now open and it was all of her fault. She should have been holding it.

"Guys!" shouted Kendall a little bit upset that his friends really didn't seem to care. James turned from the mirror and shrugged while Carlos looked up from decorating Sabrina. However he saw Parker holding her corn dogs.

"Corndogs!" he said pointing to her.

"You want one?" she asked and handed him one. He gladly accepted one and Katie turned down another corn dog from her.


End file.
